


Speculation

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Sleepovers, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: “Go to sleep Beauregard.”





	Speculation

**Author's Note:**

> beau is me and caleb is also me matthew can you give us some answers can you spare some answers Please

“I just think it's fucked.” 

The worst part about the bubble is how little room there is for privacy. Sure, if Caleb really wanted to be left alone, he could lay face up to the wall and pull a blanket or a towel or a shirt or something over his ears, and they would leave him well enough alone. 

But that's standoffish and kind of rude and he's trying to be done with the antisocial thing. So he lays in the general middle with everyone else, Nott tucked against his legs like always and Beau on her side in front of him. 

“Everything's always fucked, have you met us?” His speech is a little sleep slurred, half interested in the conversation. Who knows who else is awake- wait- who's on watch- 

“Yeah but-” She wiggles over a little closer so she can whisper real quiet, very conspiratorially. “What if Yasha's a god or something.” 

“What?” 

Is his brain as fried as he said it was? 

“Or like- an angel or something-” 

“Because of the wings?” 

“No not- Wait-” 

“Go to sleep Beauregard.” 

“She speaks Celestial, and everything- oh my god, Caleb-” She swats his shoulder, and he groans as the pain shoots up along his spine. 

“My hit points Beauregard.” 

“Fuck your hit points, what if she's the Angel of Irons-” 

“No, she's not.” Caleb opens his eyes and lurches back because wow, she really is just right against his face. “She's Yasha, or the Orphanmaker, or our friend. "Why was she in a circus? Does that seem godlike in nature?  
And if she was a god, why is the Stormlord telling her what to do- or-or whatever her relationship with him is. With it? With them?” He doesn't really want to get into a gender thought experiment with gods. 

Especially not now. 

“But-” 

“And even if she is-” 

“Then we should get out of here, we should turn around and get her out of her-” 

“Beauregard-” 

“After you get your fucking hit points back.” 

“Well, that's a conversation worth having then.” He closes his eyes again slowly. “Think off all of those stairs we'd have to climb.” 

There's a moment of silence. 

“Ugh.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
